Ulysse & Pénélope
by Owlie Wood
Summary: Habituellement, je ne crois pas au destin... Un prénom peut-il vraiment influencer la vie de celui qui le porte? Parce que si c'est le cas, finalement, je me dis qu'il y a peut-être pire que Pénélope...


**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie:  
**Le principe de la communauté "30 baisers" est simple. Après le choix d'un couple, chaque auteur doit répondre à 30 thèmes en insérant dans ses textes un baiser.  
Cet OS est le baiser correspondant au thème "**Le bruit des vagues**".  
Ayant été écrit avant mon inscription à la communauté, il ne fait pas parti du recueil "_Perfect Prefect_" où sont rassemblés mes autres participations à 30 baisers.

**Disclaimer:  
**JKR: les personnages  
Homère (quoi que la paternité de ses oeuvres soit discutable): leurs homonymes homériques  
La communauté "30 baisers": le thème et le baiser  
Owlie Wood: Ce qui reste... soit que dalle... (dure, la vie d'auteur de fanfiction)

* * *

**Ulysse et Pénélope**

J'ai toujours reproché à mes parents de m'avoir appelée Pénélope…

Dans une famille de sorciers, dans le monde sorcier, ce prénom serait parfaitement passé. Mais pas ici… Pas chez les moldus… Donner à une petite fille irlandaise un prénom grec et mythologique, c'est quelque part la condamner. Evidemment, vous allez me dire que mon diminutif est Penny et que c'est très « _joli_ »… Bien entendu, vous n'auriez pas tort mais je vous ferai remarquer que cela doit faire bien longtemps que vous n'avez pas fréquenté de cour d'école. Car oui, de Penny à Pénis, il n'y a qu'un pas que des garnements sans cervelle n'hésitent pas à faire… Alors oui, j'ai souffert du choix de mes parents et oui, j'ai de bonnes raisons de me plaindre. J'arrive à concevoir que Pénélope est un joli prénom… Mais chez les autres uniquement.  
Sentant mon malaise, mes parents se sont justifiés. Ils m'ont conté l'histoire de cette femme d'une loyauté sans faille qui durant vingt ans attendit patiemment le retour de celui qu'elle aimait, qui sut par la ruse déjouer les plans que de vils prétendants avaient tirés et qui, bien que femme parmi tant d'hommes, réussit à maintenir l'ordre sur la petite île d'Ithaque en l'absence de son époux et de son fils lancé à sa recherche…

Mouais...

L'histoire est belle… Mais elle ne me rendit pas plus fier de mon prénom. Si mes parents avaient choisi de voir en cette Pénélope un exemple de femme forte, j'ai vu dans mon homologue homérique l'archétype de la femme au foyer, attendant bien sagement à la maison que Môssieur daigne revenir de vadrouille après avoir flirté avec toutes les nymphettes de la Méditerranée…  
C'était donc à cela que mes tendres géniteurs voulaient me prédestiner ? Etait-ce là selon eux le but que ma vie devait atteindre ? Devenir l'épouse parfaite ? La mère idéale ? Etait-ce en cela que je devais m'accomplir ? Je ne pense pas être ambitieuse au point de vouloir dominer le monde de ma petite hauteur mais j'ai l'intime conviction que quelque chose de plus grand m'attend…

Que contrairement à l'autre Pénélope, je ne passerai pas ma vie à défaire une tapisserie tout en écoutant le bruit des vagues…

Pourtant, comme elle, j'ai un jour rencontré mon Ulysse, qui d'ailleurs ne s'appelle pas Ulysse… Ses parents ont préféré pour lui le nom d'un de nos héros typiquement celtiques : Perceval…  
Mon Ulysse n'a pas le pied marin, il a même réussi à être le seul à être malade en remontant la Tamise sur un ferry en plein coeur de Londres. Il n'a pas non plus le profil méditerranéen (quoi qu'un grand grec roux, ça doit exister, non ?). Et je ne pense pas que le véritable Ulysse ait eu des mollets aussi maigrichons…

Mais comme Ulysse, il est devenu mon héros. Il n'a pas fait la guerre devant les portes de Troie mais a fait son possible dans les causes qu'il pensait justes. Comme Ulysse, il a passé ces dernières années seul dans la tempête. Comme Ulysse, il a perdu le contact avec les siens et comme Ulysse, vingt années seront probablement nécessaires à le faire rentrer chez lui.  
Il ne s'appelle pas Ulysse et ne ressemble en rien à un héros. Il est actuellement allongé à côté de moi, à peine couché et déjà endormi. Sa tête a glissé sur mon épaule et l'une de ses jambes est passée par-dessus la couverture, dévoilant le joli duvet roux qui les recouvre. Il ronfle doucement et malgré ses efforts héroïques, bien qu'inconscients, il me bave légèrement dessus… Est-ce qu'Ulysse faisait aussi ça à sa Pénélope ?

Percy doit affronter ses propres tourments. Ballotté d'un rivage à l'autre, pris entre son devoir et sa famille, prisonnier de ce qui a été dit et de ce que les gens pensent de lui, la vie s'est transformée pour l'homme que j'aime en véritable Odyssée. Il n'aspire plus le soir venu qu'à revenir ici, qu'à trouver un havre de paix… Qu'à aborder à nouveau les rivages d'Ithaque…  
Le débit de salive est en train de devenir plus important. Je repousse délicatement la tête de mon naufragé avant de m'essuyer avec un bout de son T-shirt. Puis, le prenant doucement dans mes bras, je viens déposer un tendre baiser sur le front de l'endormi qui pousse aussitôt un faible grognement.

Est-ce que pendant vingt ans, Pénélope s'est fait autant de soucis pour son époux ? Désirait-elle, elle aussi, être capable de le protéger ? Comment, bien qu'impuissante, a-t-elle trouvé la force de tenir ? Peut-être que la loyauté n'avait rien à voir là-dedans… Peut-être était-elle trop naïve… Peut-être avait-elle compris qu'Ulysse ne serait plus sans sa Pénélope…

Mes parents en me donnant ce prénom ne pensaient pas à ces choses là. Je ne crois pas au Destin, pourtant quelque chose rattache nos deux vies entre elles. Quelque chose peut-être de plus fort que ces quelques lettres… Malgré la mauvaise image que je peux avoir de son rôle de femme et malgré les trois millénaires qui nous séparent, cette Pénélope et moi-même ne sommes finalement pas si différentes. D'accord, j'admets être, contrairement à elle, incapable de repriser ne serait-ce qu'une simple chaussette…

Mais lorsque mon Ulysse dort de cette façon, contre moi, dans mes bras, j'ai la certitude que moi aussi, je pourrait l'attendre vingt ans, installée à ma fenêtre, à écouter le bruit des vagues…

* * *

Une tite Mornille pour l'auteur? Ce sera intégralement reversée à la fondation des traumatisés par ces deux préfets!  
Pour la review, c'est à votre bon coeur!

Si la lecture vous a plu, rendez-vous sur "**Perfect Prefect**"!  
(lien via mon profil ou les pages "Percy" & "Pénélope" de ce site)


End file.
